getbackersfandomcom-20200223-history
Semimaru Kanade
Semimaru Kanade is a fictional character in the manga series Getbackers. He's one of the 7 heads of the Kiryudo, being one of the most powerful members of the clan. As a Kiryudo, he's able to control insects; specifically cicadas. He's the only member not being of a specific insect clan and his specialty among his fellow partners is "Musician". Background & Appereance He met Kuroudo Akabane long time ago at Babylon City. He had a son that was injured so he bring him to Akabane but couldn't save him. He swear revenge on Akabane and to bring back his death son. History The Eternal Bond arc He's first seeing after Saichou's succesfull capture of Madoka but doesn't do or say any signigicant. After Jorougumo's defeat, Semimaru states to the other chiefs that he's afraid not of the Lightning Lord but of Ban Mido and his Evil Eye since he was able to fight equally with Dokubachi. Semimaru uses his Cicada's Song: Mind Disturbance Technique to control Hevn and make the helicopter where she, Ginji and Kuroudou Akabane crushes down. Soon, Semimaru appears with his warriors in front of the remaining retrievers and transporters. Semimaru orders to his minions to only attack Ginji but leave Akabane to him. Semimaru and Akabane quickly rush against each other and when Akabane gets distracted, Semimaru is able to cut him from behind. Semimaru releases some spheres that creates clones of him and cut all over Akabane and when he's about to finish him, Kazuki Fuuchouin is able to defend him to Semimaru's surprise. He commands his minions to attack him but Toshiki Uryuu and Juubei Kake appears to defend him. Semimaru doesn't stop to control his minions and continues his attacks but surprised by their fight like dance, he decide to leave them for now but telling them that they are not going to live the next time they will meet. When Kabuto revealed that Juurou Kamata was killed, he's shocked to hear this news as it is a shame to be killed by a Maryudo. He appears again to confront one last time Kurodou Akabane and they quickly clash swords. Their fight continue but Semimaru senses Miyama's dead so he mourns him for a moment even though he was a traitor. Akabane tells him he's already bored and so does Semimaru so they decide to end this endless fight. Semimaru asks him what's dead to which Akabane answers he will show him while cutting him on the back; and still, Semimaru strikes him back. He reveals to Akabane if that Chimera Heart is able to bring back Kabuto, then he could use it bring again the son Akabane couldn't save before. Akabane tells him he doesn't care so he pisses Semimaru off and so, making his attacks silly and without direction. Akabane uses his bloody and cuts him in half revealing his Karmic Burden too. When Semimaru tells him that he finally understand his blood thirst and his content that he's finally going to see his son, Akabane decides not to kill him and just leave him there since he's pathetic as a warrior and prefers the animals eat him. Later Kaoru Haruki appears and heals him since he's still able to cry for the death of another.After Kabuto is defeated, the Karmic Burden on him finally disappears and he turns to his human form. Akabane tells him that the former Kiryudo doesn't exist anymore and instead of being happy, he cries over Kabuto loss since now he won't be able to see his son again. Akabane last advise to him is go to the Infinite Fortress and the answers for what he's looking for is there. Abilities *'Expert Swordsmanship': he's very proficient at swordsmanship since he's able to "kill" Akabane with only this ability. He hides his swords within his lute. He's a melee type combatant *'Keen Analyzer': he's very calculating and intelligent as he knows which could be a better strategy to take down his enemies. *'Enhanced Speed': he's may be oneof the fastest characters since he's able to easily dodge Akabane's attack and attack him from various points. His speed is so incredible that it seems he creates clones. Cicada's Clan Technique *'Cicada's Control': his able to control all cicadas insects. *'Cicada's Song: Mind Disturbance Technique': Semimaru releases the sound of a cicada that is able to confuse and disrupts someone's mind. When doing this, they loose control over his actions and could attack even his friends. Also, with his tunes of hi lute he's able to control his minions like an orchestra conductor which grant them more speed and physical power. *'Unnamed Sphere Technique': Semimaru with his lute sound creates various sphere where more Semimarus appear and attack their enemy. Karmic Burden *'Cicada': the Karmic Burden has almost taken all over Semimaru, that's why he's always all covered with his hat and clothes. His Karmic Burden gives him the appereance of his respective clan insect appereance, meaning that of a Cicada. Also it granted him more resistance (to see his real appereance go to his story at the end when he's cut in half by Akabane, you can clearly see how's his face). Category:Characters Category:Kiryudo 7 Category:Male